free! request compilation by OmniEntity
by OmniEntity
Summary: I take your requests and write them. This is in the Free! category, so obviously FREE! related requests. I'm not picky about ships, so pretty much anything goes... Rated T just to be careful of what I do. You can write requests in the review box or in my PM, but I check my PM more often. I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or anything related to it except this story.
1. Author's Note 1

Hi, I'm Sunny, aka Miss "I-Only-Cry-Freestyle."

I'm pretty sad about the ending of Free!, so to dull the pain a little bit, I'm going to take a bunch of requests (taken from you guys!) and write them like crazy. I'm not picky about ships, but I do like MakoHaru, RinHaru, ReiGisa, Sourin, and Rintori. I love including supporting characters, like Chigusa and Makoto's little siblings, so feel free to include whoever you want! However, NO OCS OF YOURS. That is for you to write.

No lemons and nothing sexual, please. This is on a school computer...

*aggressively chicken-dances out* catch me on my tumblr .com B)


	2. It Hurts Without You

*****A RinHaru/HaruRin fanfiction with one sided SouRin. Trigger warning, alcohol.*****

Sousuke exhaled, his breath rising in milky white curls. It was cold for a November evening. Physical therapy had worn him out to the bone. A trembling in his back pocket brought his mind back to Earth. He opened his phone and read the message.

RM: I'm by your dad's shop. Where'd you go?

He watched the wisps of callous air twirl upwards as he sighed.

SY: Went out for a walk. See you in a few.

He broke into a jog, the soles of his shoes breaking against the sidewalk. He'd run this path so often each day, he knew where to step to avoid the ice masses on the cement. It had become muscle memory now. He shoved his phone further into his pocket, hoping the denim would swallow up the metal and he'd suddenly grow lighter. The familiar twinge of discomfort in his shoulder pulsed with each step he took. But he pushed on, knowing that if he made it home, it would mean moments with Rin. The friend he'd taken so many hits for, willingly and unhesitatingly.

For love.

He'd seen it happen in this past year. Rin and he had been so connected, so close that even Sousuke had thought, for a moment, that his one-sided romance could unfold into reality. And then Rin had fallen for Haru. No, not fallen for, he'd fallen into Haru, he'd bruised for Haru. He was there to patch him up, the one to get the frozen food to cool his bruising knees. But, why, he wondered, why go so far to hurt for someone? Specifically, why Haru?

He'd realized it in the days he couldn't see him. Why Rin had hurt for Haru so much.

The best part was being able to realize the root of his discomfort. The worst part was that Rin, his best friend, his first love, hadn't been there to clean his wounds.

"Yo, Sousuke!" Rin smiled towards him as Sousuke made his way in front of his father's flower shop, closed for the evening. Sousuke slowed as he got closer, and they fell in stride together. Sometimes he had to slow his pace to keep in time with Rin's shorter strides. From their corner on the pavement, they could hear the chapel bells chiming ten times, signaling it was two hours to midnight. To both their curfews.

"Rin."

"Yeah, what?"

"It's good to see you after so long."

"Well, of course! Bet you cried everyday waiting for me, huh?"

Sousuke chuckled. "I'm not your housewife, Rin. Besides, you're the softy out of us two."

Rin growled at him. "You calling me a wuss? Are you trying to start something?" They glared at each other for a moment. Sousuke was the first to turn away, snickering. Rin also laughed, a wild and almost-careless cheer aimed at the waxing moon. "Sure, you may not be as sensitive as me, but even if you were a boulder, you're still my main man."

The brown-haired boy grew serious once more. "How is Haru faring after the trip?"

The redhead grew equally somber. "He... hasn't said much to me. About Makoto."

He turned to Sousuke and looked back at him, red eyes facing Sousuke's own glacier blue gaze.

"Sousuke, you know how much he means to me. Don't you?"

Sousuke gave a contrite nod, forcing his neck to bend in a solemn, painful pattern. His shoulder began to burn again.

"In Australia, I was starting to believe that-"

Some people say they felt their heart drop, but Sousuke's chest didn't fall. It froze with an ever-familiar ache, burning with an icy flare. Rin's voice was crisp before, but now Sousuke could only hear it faintly, like the grumbling of white noise on television. Or hearing the cheers of the swim team under the pool surface. Hearing Rin's voice as he went under.

_Don't tell me now, tell me tomorrow, next week, any time later. But not now. Not when I'm just realizing how much I feel about you._

_"-that I think that I'm starting to love_ Haru."

The cathedral choir was just audible over the whispering wind. _"Sousuke's got a secret, you wanna know it? He loves you..." _the pushing breeze seemed to tauntingly whisper as it whooshed in front of Sousuke, pricking his face with air so swift and sharp it felt like fifty thin, wintry pine needles.

"...And we got together."

Sousuke broke out of it. Some part of him made Rin want to know, but he'd been too late. The rest of him said "don't-say-a-word."

Hadn't he said those words to someone else?

He'd spoken them to Nanase Haruka. _"Don't breathe a word of this to Rin."_ Both he and Rin could feel the hanging tension, the uncertainty of what Sousuke would react to this. He brought himself back to the surface, and, emerging back into the real word, said-

"...Congratulations."

Parting ways that late evening, Sousuke went back to the apartment he shared with his father. Asleep on the couch, his dad hadn't even bothered to remove his socks or glasses. Sousuke gingerly lifted the spectacles off his face and set them behind the clock. He pulled open the refrigerator, searching for... what? He pulled out two white cans decorated with golden stars, popping the tab off one and drinking, drinking, fast, faster. As fast as possible. He pulled the can from his lips, coughing as the rawness of the alcohol tore at his throat. Didn't matter. More, give it to me until I forget it.

But, even as he sat on the floor thirty minutes later, with the two empty cans, and tears streaking down his face, he knew that Rin's face would always be crystal clear in his mind, no matter how unclear his discretion became. He was relieved that Rin hadn't decided to lie to him, and that he hadn't said goodbye yet. Yet.

But, something deep inside of Sousuke made him want to cry, despite his relief.

"Rin!"

It was a fuzzy word in his mouth, frothing up on his tongue and bubbling up behind his teeth. The hurt of it all, was so much, almost too much. His shoulder hurt, not burning like fire, but like it was fire, lightning and scorching all rolling together at once. It was ready to drive him insane. He took a trembling breath and placed a hand on his forehead. He continued to drink, but slower this time. To let go of Rin in smaller, steadier doses.

Sousuke dropped the change into the hands of a wrinkled old lady. He watched as she shuffled out past the automatic doors into the late afternoon, and through the opening, he saw-

Rin and Haru. Sitting at the outdoor restaurant across the road. They were talking, and laughing. Rin was pointing towards the flower shop, and Haru smiled. They couldn't see him, but Sousuke could see them bright as day. Haru was passing a tiny bowl, and Rin, picking something from the bowl, bit into the small object, causing the redhead to make an scrunched up face. Walnuts. Sousuke knew he hated them, but he'd pass a few to Rin just to get that cute expression out, to see that sweet face he liked. And Rin, leaning over the table, brushed lips with Haru. Sousuke turned away too late.

Rin had gone in for the killer kiss.

*****Hey everyone, it's Sunny. This request was from the user rinharuwillbethedeathofme. I'm still open on requests. See ya!*****


	3. Author's Note 2 (urgent)

Hey! Sunny again, the author~

I haven't been getting any requests lately. I did complete one (the previous chapter), but I really would like more of you to send in your ideas. I hope I get some more ideas from you so I can keep this story going. I really, really don't want this to become a dead end.

See you later!


	4. My Fault

*****A SouHaru fanfiction. Trigger warning, attempted rape mention. ***  
><strong>Sousuke had known something was wrong ever since last week. His boyfriend had gotten weaker and thinner, he'd wake up in a cold sweat, and either sit on the couch a million miles away, quietly and nonsensically whispering, or pacing around the apartment, body shaking a feral, panicked gaze etched into his face. He'd tried to get Haru to see a doctor, but Haru had refused so strongly that Sousuke hadn't brought it up again. But when Haru, when asked if wanted to buy more swimsuits, turned down the opportunity, he knew that this was an urgent problem. Sousuke, prodding at him determinedly until Haru caved in, was suspicious of what had happened to make him so exhausted. _It could be just the new job teaching the kids at the pool, _he forced himself to believe, zipping up his midnight blue windbreaker. _Being a physical therapist is tough, too, but Haru's in really bad condition…_

At the store, Haru seemed extremely lethargic, barely looking at the swimsuits and instead floating around between aisles, tripping over knots in the worn carpet. Sousuke was surprised, since something like this was one of the almost certain ways to bring Haru out of his occasional hazy funks. He went over to his bleary-eyed boyfriend and snapped his fingers, startling Haru. Sousuke gently grabbed Haru's shoulder and forced him to make eye-contact.

"Okay, now, I know something's up. This morning, you don't want to buy swimsuits when I ask you, you're not cheering up, and your head is in the clouds. Is something bothering you?" Haru shook off Sousuke's grasp and tiredly sighed, "I'm okay. It's just that I'm not used to the job and I'm exhausted from last night. Okay?" Haru gave a feeble attempt at a smile, before the grin wobbled off. "Ugh, fine, I'm not okay. I haven't been feeling well, okay? I want to go home, now." Sousuke was thrown off. Sure, Haruka Nanase had never been one to show positive emotion, but he'd never been this crabby to Sousuke, either. The taller boy decided to let in this time. "Okay, we can. I'm sorry for forcing you here. How about this; I buy one quickly for you, and you try it on at home. If you don't like it, you can stay and I'll return it. You okay with that?" Haru exhaled shakily and nodded silently.

As soon as Haru closed the apartment door, Sousuke suddenly bent down. Haru thought he might have dropped something, but he felt his feet leave the air. Sousuke was carrying him bridal-style to his room. "What are you doing?" he hissed, to which Sousuke swiftly replied, "If you're not feeling well, you should get your rest somewhere better than the sofa. I'm taking you to your bed." He nudged the ajar door further open, and marched through the open space, gently rolling Haru onto the bed. "Now, before you go to sleep, why don't you try this on? I'll help you." He sat his shorter boyfriend up, gently lifting up his shirt. Haru wrestled himself out of his grip, pushing him away. "No! Don't touch me!"

Everyone grew silent for a moment. They could see the pain on each other's faces, but Haru was the first to react. "No, Sousuke, I didn't mean it like that! I just snapped, I'm sorry!"

Sousuke's hands dropped to his sides. Saying nothing, he slowly began to turn away, but saw the very end of what looked like… a bruise? On Haru's neck? He reached out again, but hesitated, afraid that his boyfriend would push him away again. Haru flinched, but stayed stiffly frozen. The brown-haired boy adjusted the hood of his black sweatshirt, and gasped in shock. There was a handprint on Haru's neck. "What happened to you?"

Haru turned away. He buried his face into his arm and at last, began to cry. Sousuke's chest began to choke up, equally hurt by Haru's pain. He leaned into Haru, who weakly tried to shake him off. "Don't touch me," he whispered. "Just stop it, Yamazaki."

Freezing at the use of his last name, Yamazaki slowly whispered, "What's wrong?"  
>"I didn't want to come here, and I didn't want a new swimsuit, but you wouldn't listen to me."<p>

"I was just trying to get you out of the apartment. You needed the fresh air-"

Haruka lifted his face from his elbow, eyes reddened and bitter. "You used to stay with me every night. Now you've only thought of yourself and of your patients." He started to sniff again. "You left me and I needed you. You don't care about me at all, you haven't been paying attention-"

"Haruka Nanase, you look at me now." Haru grew quiet, and slowly brought his gaze up to meet Sousuke's eyes. "I loved you from the very beginning, and I always will. Even if I seemed distracted to you, you never went far from my mind." He could feel his eyes begin to burn, and wiped away at his face. "I worry about you, so much, all the time."

Haru leaned into Sousuke's chest, hesitantly at first, but soon melting into his body, breathing wearily and listening to the pounding of his heart. Quiet for a moment, he suddenly spoke again, his rough, husky voice muffled against Sousuke's large sweater. "Did you know I was jealous of you once?" He coughed out a weak laugh. "When you swam the relay with Rin and the others… Even though we won, I saw how you were still so close, and for a second I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be in your place, to be the one standing with Rin instead of you. But after a while, I realized I'd see both of you again. And now, you know, I don't really hate you anymore." Haru babbled on and on until he felt a hand stroke the back of his head. Teardrops trickled down his cheeks, and Sousuke could barely hear him now. "I don't know why you're still with me. I'm not a good person. I've done terrible things that I'm ashamed of now."

Sousuke wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Like what sort of things? You can tell me anything, they can't be so bad that you should hide them from me."

"At the swimming pool…" "Yes?"

"There's another teacher named where I teach. He's older than us, maybe early thirties? We never talked to each other, and I never learned his name, but somehow he learned mine. One day, he walked up to me and told me he liked me romantically."

Sousuke stiffened. "He said what?"

"I told him I wasn't interested and that I was already in a relationship. But he wouldn't listen to me and kissed me anyway. And…" His shoulders began to shake and his breath grew choppy. "…And he didn't stop. It didn't stop. He made me do things to him too. He'd get me alone at the end of the day when others weren't around. That's why I started coming later."

Sousuke grew out of breath, shocked from the revelation. He drew Haru closer to him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder Haru paused, before lifting his eyes to meet his frantic stare. He touched his lips to the teary-eyed boy's forehead. It was all he needed to know. The physical symptoms, the peculiar mannerisms, it all fit now. Haru had stopped crying, but was still shivering. He looked up at Sousuke and weakly inquired, "Will things be better now?" Sousuke nodded firmly. "I promise you, things will be okay. I'm going to the swim club. Makoto works there, too, right?" Haru nodded. "Don't put the blame on Makoto. He had no clue, I never said anything to anyone-" Haru felt the pressure in his shoulders as Sousuke grabbed them and pulled him away, a worried look in his face. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Haru stared through the carpeted floor. "I'm not that smart. I didn't think anyone would believe me." He struggled to meet the upset glare of his taller boyfriend's face. "Haruka Nanase, you are one of the brightest and most talented people I've met. Don't you dare say that about yourself. We can fix this." Haru finally gave a consenting nod and said, "Let me go with you. I feel a little bit better." He lifted his arms up like a child, prompting Sousuke to carry Haru out of the room. They left the apartment again, paralleling their first departure that had led to all of this chaos. Sousuke didn't care about that, though. All he cared about was making sure that _creep _from the club leave, for good.

"I can't believe all this. This happened under my nose." He looked up, tears of remorse and apology threatening to spill. "I failed you both, I'm so sorry." Makoto stepped forward and all three gathered each other in their arms. "You couldn't have known, it's not your fault. Feeling sorry won't help. He alone is to blame." Sousuke looked at the disappearing figure past the glass doors, shimmering against the red glare of the diving sun. "This will damage his reputation in Iwatobi beyond repair." He turned to Haru and wrapped him in a protective embrace. "I'll make sure he never even sets eyes on you again."

Makoto turned and, with difficulty, managed to look Haru in the eye. "I'll make sure he doesn't arrive here again to work. If you want to quit as well, that's totally up to you, and I would understand if you do." Haru emphatically refused. "I'm here for the students, and I'm going to finish this until the very end." He turned and stretched upward to kiss Sousuke on the cheek, making the tall boy flush scarlet. "Besides, Sousuke is with me, and I can do anything with him standing behind me." Sousuke smiled and wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulder. "I'll always support you. Don't you doubt that, ever."

***** Hey, it's Author Sunny! I'm always open to requests, and I'll definitely get them done, even if it takes a long time. Requested by GiveMeMoreShips, sorry for the wait. *****


	5. Close Your Eyes

*****A MomoRin fluff fanfiction. Are earthquakes trigger warnings?*****

Rin squirmed under the heat of the blanket. Squinting his eyes, he could see the rays of sunshine slipping through the sheer material of the curtains. He struggled to escape from the white cloth, but found himself unable to move. Why couldn't he get up? Looking to his left, eyes riddled with exhaustion, he caught the closed eyes of Mikoshiba Momotarou. He grinned inwardly, recalling what had happened last night.

There had been an earthquake, and apparently Rin was a heavy sleeper, because he hadn't noticed anything until Momotarou, his younger neighbor, had run in screaming about how the apartment ceiling was going to cave in and how he was going to die, how he didn't want to die. Rin almost laughed, but that was before he caught the frantic, frightened-to-death glare in Momo's eyes. He opened his arms, and Rin let the shaking boy snuggle into his shoulder. "You're okay. It'll pass, okay?" They both jumped as the remote rattled off the wooden cabinet. Momo whispered, "I want to stay with you. Nitori's spending the night at his house and I really, really, hate being alone! It's okay if I stick around, right?" His voice, strained and sore, shivered like dying aspen leaves in a breeze. "He leaves for the night a lot now and sometimes I get scared. I want somebody nearby so I don't get lonely." He tightened his fists, holding on to Rin's shirt as his amber eyes, tinged with a faint red from tears, stared pleadingly at Rin's bewildered expression. "I'm sick of spending these nights alone. I want you next to me, even if this just one time. Please, won't you?"

Rin gathered Momotarou in his arms. "Where has he been, do you know?" The ginger-haired boy shook his head. "He hasn't been around in a while. I saw him this morning but not since then." He sighed, his tired breath slow and wavering. "You never answered my question. Can I crash here tonight?"

Rin looked at him. "You stay here tonight, but you don't leave until morning. I'll stay with you." He yawned and let Momo out of his embrace. "I'll stay on the top bunk, so you can take the bottom." As Rin stepped forward to pick up the dropped TV remote, Momo started to protest, but stopped himself from finishing. Rin turned around and gave Momo an inquiring stare, as if to ask, "_You're still not okay?"_

Momo took a sudden interest in his feet. He'd been barefoot and hadn't bothered to even put on slippers as he ran towards Rin's dormitory. "…Can you sleep with me?" Rin could feel his ears turn pink, and a blush warmed underneath his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be sure that you're with me. Can you stay with me tonight?"

"…Rin? Hey, Rin?"

Momo had been calling his name. Rin shot up, and winced as he could feel his back crack. "Stop messing with me!" he laughed. "Glad to see you're better." Momo flew out of his bed and ran towards the door of the dorm, but not before turning around to say, sincerely, "Thank you, Rin. I'm glad you were nearby." He pulled the door open and looked up to see Sousuke with an astonished look on his face. With a petrified look on his face, he slowly inched by Sousuke, who continued to stare at him quizzically, and ran down the hall into his dorm room without a word uttered. Rin's face, almost purple with embarrassment, quickly stuttered, "Give me a chance to explain." Sousuke raised an eyebrow and his expression grew ever the more accusing. "Oh, I know what happened. Earthquake and all, you being nearby. He admires you, and I think he doesn't know, but it's obvious he's into you romantically." Rin's face turned a similar color as his hair, and Sousuke raised his hand to muffle a snicker. "Now, the only thing is to explain things to Nitori…" He waved his phone in the air, showing a sleeping Momo sprawled all over a snoring Rin. "I snuck in and snapped this right before you two woke up." Rin fell out of bed, groaning and made his way to explain the situation to Nitori, whom he could hear yelling to Momo down the hallway.

**Hey, it's Sunny! I still have one more request to work on, so please be patient! I'm working on it right now, so all I have to do is finish it. Thanks for staying with me all this time!**


	6. I Confessed That Day

*****A Reigisa fanfiction. Honestly, the fluffiest thing I've ever written.*****

Late at night, one of the older shopkeepers on the same avenue as Nagisa's home was getting ready to close up her convenience store, when all of a sudden, she saw a speeding figure whiz by with the clicking of bike chains and the screeching of tires against buckling pavement. She leaned her broom against the black, peeling plastic doorframe, stretched upwards to ease the ache in her back and leaned forward to see who had rushed by. She could hardly see anything but the dancing, red taillights of a mountain bike. On its small seat sat a tall man with a large knapsack over his shoulder, flopping around and hitting his back as he pedaled frantically and swerved to avoid the parked cars on the sides of the road. She furrowed her wrinkled brow and, rubbing at the back of her freckled neck, wondered to herself, _Now what would a young man like him be doing out at this time. He's alone, and hasn't changed out of his school uniform. He doesn't seem like a delinquent… is he?_

No, Rei's not a delinquent. But, as he does have a targeted person in mind.

Spinning around a corner, he narrowed his eyes through his red-rimmed spectacles and rushes toward the park, where the bike rack is located. Numerals scattered and rearranged themselves in his rushing mind. _Using the two oak trees on the sides of the roads, approximately 10 meters apart, and the targeted bike rack slot, 12 meters ahead, precisely between the trees' distance at 5 meters, the centroid would be… _He grabbed the brake handles tightly, letting the tires skid on the pavement and begin to slow down his bicycle dash. _Velocity clocking in 22 meters an hour, slowing at a rate of 1.8 meters per second, adjust trajectory to 98, 95, 91 degrees, taking into account slope of pavement- _When it seemed like Rei would crash into the collection of steel bars, he froze his feet in place, feet level with each other on the pedals.

Then he flew off the bike. Quite literally flew, had anyone seen him jump off his seat.

His legs splayed outwards, legs straight as the nose of a swordfish. His arms were up by his ears, and his bike slightly arched. He somehow managed to land on the balls of his feet, his nose not more than 8 cm from the back tire guard. He checked inside his bag, hoping his package hadn't been dented or crumbled. Well, of course he'd taken into consideration the force of impact, but just to double-check. He looked at his phone. _Yes, _he thought, _today really is the day. I'm going to do it._

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool breeze. He coughed at the sudden icy sensation spreading inside his chest. _Too sharp. How peculiar, it's still August. _He shrugged and made his way towards the glass doors of the apartment building. He'd swaggered in confidently through those doors, but with each step he took, each passing moment getting closer to his target brought a new, sudden nerve-wracking thought entered and passed through his mind. As he drew closer and he pressed the doorbell's button, he was a shaking, nervous mess. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. His hands were sweaty and clammy, and struggled to keep calm. _Why am I so nervous? I know everything is perfect, so why? _The crackling voice of one of Nagisa's sisters erupted through the speaker grates, asking who was here. He introduces himself, and he can hear a frustrated Nagisa yelling at his sister to open up the gates. Rei calls through the speaker, and Nagisa's response is "I'll be there in a minute, just come right up and knock later."

Earlier that day, he'd checked off the day of his calendar, and read the note he'd wrote to himself for him do today. _August 1- Deliver today! _With the help of his mother, he'd made treats. For who, that didn't matter. It was good that he'd asked his mother for help, who baked when she was nervous. She wasn't antsy that day, but Rei had been extremely restless that it was too hard to even breathe deeply. He worried his way through stirring the ingredients, muttered through kneading the dough, ran through every possible scenario in his head as the cookies came in and out of the oven, and almost completely froze up while shaping and applying the frosting. He'd busied himself with solving some more algebra from his textbook and organizing the money in his wallet before his mother came into his room with the decorated metal cookie tin. "Why so shaky, Rei? You've almost never been this antsy, not even before your first swimming competition…" She narrowed her eyes through her own eyeglasses and gave her son a questioning stare, waiting for a response. Rei contemplated lying, but immediately felt shame for considering telling a fib to his own mother. He gave in and whispered, "I'd marked on my calendar to confess my feelings to someone." His mother's jaw dropped, and she set the tin down with a clatter on his desk, causing him to startle.

Rei didn't know what response he'd expected from his mother, but it certainly wasn't giggling and dancing giddily around his room. "Oh my goodness, you really are growing up! You're finally confessing love to somebody! I was worried you'd be a late bloomer, ha-ha…" She suddenly stopped and turned to gaze warmly and lovingly at her son. "Who is this love interest of yours?" He freezes, straddling the line between the safe lies and the honest response. He decides to be truthful, dreading the truthful answer to her question. "Does it matter if it's a boy?"

Mrs. Ryugazaki stares at her son. He looks away, not sure what to expect next. Rei wonders, "_Am I the only one who feels the tension right now?" _It heavily drapes the room, a burden like a soaking wet sheet. He soon feels a gentle, consoling hand reach across his shoulder. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. All that matters is that both of you are happy to be around each other. If you love him, you have my support." Rei's face lights up in a relieved, grateful smile, one that cannot express the freedom of the weight of the burdening secret being lifted off his shoulders. He jumps up from his chair and, in a flurry, tearfully embraces his mother. He cannot bring himself to thank her; his throat is choking up, and she already knows how grateful he is for not turning him away. For him to confess this kind of secret to his own mother? _How difficult it must have been, _ponders Mrs. Ryugazaki, waving goodbye and wishing him luck as he pedals away, the cookie tin set neatly inside the knapsack.

Rei reached forward with a fist, hesitating one last time before firmly but quietly knocking on the door of Nagisa's home. He blinked as the door flew open and Nagisa leapt into his arms. "Rei-chaaaan! What took you so long?" He just rolled his eyes. "You do know you were the one who needed a minute to get ready." Nagisa actually giggled, a teenaged boy of his age. _Does he know what's about to happen? I don't think so… _He cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet. Nagisa blatantly copied him, whistling and purposely failing to be inconspicuous, earning a shove and a protest from Rei, which evoked a teasing laugh from the blonde boy. _Oh, my goodness. Even his laugh is attractive. Okay, Rei, don't mess this up, everything has been perfect thus far… _"I have something really, really important to tell you." Nagisa grows serious and nods his head. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his bag. He knows not to hesitate, because he knows if he does, then he would have gone back on his word and regretted it for the rest of his life. Well, maybe not his life, but for a long while. Rei grabs hold of the cookie tin and, with a nervous breath, manages not to stutter out the words he'd been rehearsing in his mind.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Nagisa Hazuki?"

"It's been one whole year, can you believe it? I still have that fancy cookie tin, you know." Nagisa giggles. It's the same laugh that caused Rei to fall for him, euphoric and careless. They are still very much in love with each other, if not more than when they first started dating. Rei turns to Nagisa, a hilariously frightened look on his face. "It has been a whole year… but you still love me, right?" Bewildered, Nagisa scoffs, and wraps his arms around Rei's neck, planting a kiss on each warming cheek. "Oh, you're so cute! Of course I do, Rei, you dummy. I'll be in love with you forever."

***** Hey, readers! Thanks for sticking around for so long! I am hosting a student from Toulouse in my home, hence the extremely late request. Don't worry, I will get to them when I have the time. This was a guest request, and I hope you liked it! Love, Sunny!*****


	7. Just Double-Checking

*****A MomoRin fluff fanfic. Coffee shop AU!*****

The seconds speed by on the white clock hanging on the wooden wall. Momotarou is busy running orders, and his hand is stiff from scribbling down order on his tiny blue notepad. On the corner of each page was a small doodle of an otter he had hand-drawn himself. He'd doodled them all late one night in an attempt to escape boredom. He'd forgotten he'd had work until he looked at the microwave clock that morning and realized it was Monday and he had 15 minutes to get ready and out of the house to the coffee shop. As disoriented as he'd been upon his arrival, he saw the long line and immediately knew this was no time to slack. He jumped to work and scribbled down orders, manned the register, and brewed countless cups of coffee for an endless wave of customers. He himself was surprised, as usually this store never got many visitors. He asked his co-worker, Nitori, "What's all this craze about today? Which one of your ads hit the roof, huh?" Nitori shook his head in amusement and disbelief. _How in the world could Momo be this optimistic all the time? _"You know Manager Yamazaki's always gloating about how he's got connections with what he calls 'special people' and we never believe him? Well, I don't know how he did it, but we've got a model cast coming over. Most people this early are either crew members or fans of the models here." Momo stared at the long line of people yelling out orders, and shrugged. Whenever he heard the word "models", he imagined long-legged girls with blonde-dyed hair. He certainly didn't expect tall, lean, muscular, and good-looking men to be entering their door.

Both Nitori and Momo could pinpoint exactly who were the models, judging by the screams escaping the women's mouths through the glass door and windows. One was average height, with well-kept brown hair and striking icy blue eyes, the color of rough waves pushing up against glaciers. He had a cold presence, but seemed pleased with his surroundings, leaning back into one of the back booth seats and leaned against the window and winked and waved at the hysterical fans, who leaned against the glass exterior and shooting photos with their cutesy, pastel smartphones. Nitori nudged Momo. "That one's Nanase Haruka, who's been in the business for quite a while. Famous for his aloof, go-with-the-flow attitude." The second was considerably taller than the first, and had an interesting shade of brown for his hair color. His eyes were sleepy and bottle green, and they shone like lamps against the ragged, wooden walls. Momo narrowed his eyes. _He could be sexy if he wanted to… but he's too cute in mannerisms. _Nitori interrupted his thoughts by whispering, "Tachibana Makoto. Popular with older fans, and famous for also keeping hold on his singing career." Momo nodded, falsely paying attention, for his eyes were already hooked on the third model.

He was just taller than Haruka, with burgundy hair and sharp scarlet eyes, like spinning drops of blood in water after a shark attack. "Matsuoka Rin," he could hear Nitori reciting. "Famous for his facial expressions, especially his shark-toothed grin. Doesn't react to fans very much." "Huh, funny. I think I like him best," Momo replied earnestly. Was love at first sight possible? He'd always been one to believe in things like these, but had never experienced such things. The only problem? In the presence of someone so attractive _and famous, _he lost all capability to function, rationally or irrationally. He froze in place, eyes glued to Rin and his beautiful face, his graceful stride, his perfectly toned body… _Wait, what? What am I even thinking right now?_

Nitori tapped on his shoulder. "Momo, don't you think we should be getting back to work? They'll need some of our drinks during the shoot?" Momo snapped out of his second funk of the day and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! We'll make them the very best coffee drinks we've got!" He jumped behind the countertop, reaching for his notepad. _Shoot, _he chided._ I only have two pages left in here. _He looked at the drawings he left. One was an otter making a silly winking face, and the other page had an otter blowing a kiss, and holding a heart in its paws instead of a pebble. The director came up to the countertop and made the orders he needed for the shoot. Momo yanked out the ballpoint pen from behind his ear and quickly scribbled down the orders, double-checking just to be safe, much to the director's chagrin. However, the manager, Sousuke, convinced him that Momo was not slow at all, but instead careful and detail-oriented. The director seemed satisfied with his reply, and sent his assistant to collect the drinks. They quickly pressed the last two covers on the plastic cups and pushed the tray towards the assistant. As the models picked up their cups and took positions in front of the cameras, Momo whispered in Nitori's ear, and they edged out from behind the counter, behind the equipment, and behind the crew until they could see the cast posing. Momo could feel a spiced-red blush spreading up his neck up to his cheeks and ears, and he turned away so Nitori couldn't notice his discomfort. _Ugh, he's way too hot… No way would I introduce myself first, though. Not in front of someone famous…_

As the crew began packing up, he thought he saw Rin look at him, and his heart jumped in joy. But, he blinked, all he noticed was Rin, frustratingly fiddling with the buttons of his phone. He sunk back into sadness and looked away, slumping back to the closet to retrieve his coat and dark red beanie. As he pulled on his coat, he realized the hat was the same color as Rin's hair. He dropped the thought away and tiredly slipped the hat on. _Great, the third funk of the day._ He felt a hand tap his shoulder, and turned around, muttering, "Nitori, what do you-" Rin was hardly two feet away from him, and although he was only a little taller than Momo, he seemed to tower over him. _He smells really good. His hair is like a scarlet canopy. But just what is he doing here, again? Wait-_

His eyes widened in realization of what he'd just done, and he hastily sputtered out an apology in secondhand embarrassment. Rin dismissed it and handed Momo his phone. His heart skipped three beats, before hearing Rin ask, "I can't get my phone to work. Something's wrong with it." Momo suddenly felt relieved._ Okay, now I don't have to make any assumptions. _"Sure thing, I'll help you out! What exactly is messed up here?" _No, no, no! What in the world are you doing, Mikoshiba Momotarou? You're a complete airhead around technology, there's no way you can help him, why'd you agree to this? _As these negative interjections buzzed around in his already anxious mind, his hands began to shake as Rin placed the phone into his fingertips. He tried to keep his hands under control, until he heard Rin chuckle and say,

"I figured it out, but I didn't know how to go about it. See, the thing is, your number's not in it."

Momotarou nearly dropped Rin's cell phone, and scolded himself for looking so stupid, for almost dropping a celebrity's phone, and it took a second to register that Matsuoka Rin wanted his number. It almost couldn't be real, so just to double-check, he confirmed, "You really want my number?" Rin rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Momo's cheek. "Tch, no need to be so detail-oriented, Mikoshiba Momotarou."

*****Hey, hey, hey! It's Sunny, making a magnificent entrance again, as always! As much as I love angst, cavity-inducing fluff is just as fun, minus the emotional and spiritual pain I go through in order to write angst... This is a guest request; I've got a few more to write for you. Byeeee!*****


End file.
